


dalam dadaku, kugaungkan namamu

by NairelRaslain



Category: Blur
Genre: 14y.o!Graham, 49y.o!Damon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Kausebut namanya; kausimpan dia dalam dadamu.





	dalam dadaku, kugaungkan namamu

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis sebagai komisi untuk Redmaple0906

Ketika Damon berjalan melintasi ruang tamu yang lampunya sudah dimatikan, cahaya bulan yang masuk sepanjang kusen jendela jatuh memanjang sampai menyentuh nakas di samping televisi. Damon mengembuskan selarik napas panjang, lalu menggulirkan bola mata untuk mengintip jam tangannya. Selangkah lagi hari berganti dan Damon pulang terlalu larut lagi (dan Damon seratus persen yakin Graham sudah tidur).

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Damon menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perut dan membersihkan diri. Dan setelah akhirnya masuk ke kamar, dilihatnya Graham sudah terlelap. Buku sketsa terjatuh di sisi ranjang, menimpa badan gitar yang sepertinya habis dimainkan, dan radio antik yang diletakkan di nakas sudut kamar masih menyala, memutar saluran musik-musik lama.

Diam-diam Damon tersenyum, lalu bergerak membereskan semuanya dengan hati-hati. Buku sketsa diletakkan di rak buku kecil (diselipkan antara buku tutorial membuat gambar tiga dimensi secara tradisional dan buku tentang seni melukis surealisme), gitar disingkirkan ke dekat nakas, dan radio dimatikan. Terakhir, Damon menarik selimut yang ditendang Graham di ujung kaki dan membungkus tubuh Graham sampai sebatas dada.

Dan oh, tentu saja, Damon menyematkan ciuman singkat di sudut mata kiri Graham lengkap dengan ucapan “ _Selamat tidur_ ,” yang serupa bisikan sebelum akhirnya naik ke ranjang, berbaring di sebelah Graham.

**.**

**.**

Graham terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin karena semalam dirinya tidur terlalu larut atau mungkin karena alarm sialan yang menjerit-jerit berisik, yang segera Graham matikan dengan penuh dendam, atau mungkin karena kelelahan (atau mungkin karena Graham kesal setengah mati karena semalam Damon tidak juga pulang padahal Graham rela menunggu sampai pukul sebelas). Yang mana saja sama-sama menyebalkan.

Bicara soal Damon, sepasang mata Graham langsung bergerak menatap sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Kosong, tidak ada Damon. Seprainya kusut dan selimutnya telah disingkap. Oh, berarti Damon sudah pulang. Graham mendesah, lalu samar mendengar bunyi kompor dinyalakan dari kejauhan.

Benar saja, ketika Graham sampai di ambang pintu dapur, yang didapati Graham adalah Damon yang sedang menghadap konter dapur. Graham menarik kursi dan langsung dihadiahi kalimat, “ _Oh, sudah bangun_?” dari Damon yang sedetik kemudian kembali menggerakkan kepala menuju … yah entah apalah itu yang sedang dilakukannya.

Tangan Graham menyambar roti yang sudah diletakkan di piring di hadapannya dalam gerakan ringkas (yang mengagetkan Graham sendiri) dan memakannya sambil menggerutu. Agaknya Damon mendengarnya karena dengan tawa lembut, Damon meletakkan sosis di piring Graham, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Graham masih dengan tawa lembut yang sama.

“Jadi,” ucap Graham sembari menelan rotinya dan menunggu Damon menarik kursi, “kenapa semalam tidak membangunkanku?”

“Membangunkanmu?” Alis Damon naik tinggi dan dahinya terlipat tiga. Graham mendengus mendengar nada Damon yang tampak tidak mengerti. “Mana mungkin, ‘kan? Kau tidur nyenyak sekali sampai—“

“Mmmh. Dan membiarkanku melihatmu pagi hari setelahnya di dapur?” Graham memicing, tidak setuju pada Damon yang justru tersenyum. Ugh, sial. “Baik sekali.”

Tawa lembut Damon muncul lagi. Graham menyukainya (dan mana sudi Graham mengakui itu saat sedang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Damon berpikir bahwa Graham tidak serius sedang kesal. Ha!), tentu saja. “Maaf, oke? Ada proyek baru yang—“

“Benar, proyek sialan itu!” Graham menusuk sosisnya dengan garpu terlalu keras. Membuat sepercik saus di atas piring terciprat menuju atas meja. Namun, Graham menolak untuk membersihkan, yang tentu saja tangan Damon langsung bergerak membersihkan noda saus itu dengan tisu makan.

Graham menikmati sosisnya dalam dua gigitan besar. Masih belum mau mengatakan apa pun dan hanya membalas tatapan Damon dengan sengitnya. Agak berlebihan, tapi biarkan saja. Salah Damon sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan proyek barunya itu.

Damon mengembuskan napas panjang, Graham bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. “Akhir pekan nanti kita pergi, oke, Gray?” Seakan sadar Graham masih belum mau membalas, Damon menambahkan, “Ke mana saja, terserah kau. Bagaimana?”

“Itu kalimatmu minggu lalu, omong-omong.” Damon agak terkesiap dan Graham tetap melanjutkan, “Dan kau tidak berhasil menepatinya, kalau kau tidak ingat, Da.”

Damon tidak berbicara apa pun. Mungkin sedang memikirkan cara lain atau mungkin terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan sampai-sampai mengurut tulang hidungnya sendiri. Graham menolak untuk melihat itu lebih lama, karena dia sendiri tahu Damon sudah pasti kelelahan. Dan ketika sepasang mata Graham tertuju pada piring Damon, barulah Graham sadar bahwa Damon sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapannya. Ugh, sial. Lagi-lagi begini.

“Aku selesai.” Ucapan Graham berhasil menarik sepasang mata Damon untuk menatapnya penuh. Graham membuang napas singkat dan bangkit dalam gerakan cepat. “Aku di kamar, kalau kau mencariku nanti, Da.”

Dan dengan itu, Graham meninggalkan dapur tanpa sempat mencuri lihat bagaimana reaksi Damon. Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang lebih baik Graham melakukan sesuatu dengan gambar yang semalam belum sempat ia selesaikan.

**.**

**.**

“Dames!”

Damon praktis terbatuk begitu sadar dirinya diterjang (dengan begitu bersemangatnya) oleh Graham. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan langsung mendapati Graham yang sedang duduk di atas perutnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Belum Damon menyuruh Graham untuk menyingkir, Graham sudah menyingkir terlebih dulu. Sepertinya sadar Damon agak kesulitan bernapas meski berat Graham benar-benar bukan masalah besar untuknya.

“Ada apa? Kupikir kau sedang marah padaku?” Damon mengubah posisinya dan duduk dengan benar di sofa panjang sewarna merah bata itu. Graham dengan cekatannya mengambil ruang kosong di sebelah Damon, membuat posisi duduk menyandar punggung sofa senyaman mungkin, tapi belum mengatakan apa pun.

Tangan Damon bergerak menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Graham, membiarkan Graham diam selama beberapa saat. Damon tertawa begitu Graham beringsut mendekatinya dan menubruk rahangnya dengan kepala Graham. “Hei, hei, ada apa?”

“Aku marah,” jawab Graham lama akhirnya. Kepala Damon bergerak. Setelah menyuruh Graham melanjutkan, dengan segera Graham melanjutkan. “Mmm, tapi aku lebih merasa kesepian. Kau menyebalkan sekali meninggalkanku terus seperti ini! Dasar kejam!”

Ah, tentu saja Graham kesepian, Damon sebenarnya tahu dengan pasti walau tanpa diberitahu terlebih dahulu begini. Namun, Damon pikir, Graham akan baik-baik saja. Biasanya, walau Damon pergi meninggalkan Graham untuk mengurus proyeknya, Graham selalu baik-baik saja. Asalkan ada buku sketsa yang lengkap dengan peralatan menggambar dan gitar untuk dimainkan, Graham selalu baik-baik saja.

“Maaf, oke, Gra?” Merasakan pergerakan Graham yang semakin mendekat, Damon meloloskan tawa ringan. Mencium aroma segar seperti embun pertama di pagi hari yang ditimpa sinar matahari dari tubuh Graham. Aroma yang selalu Damon suka. Perasaannya menghangat. “Masih marah padaku?”

“Tentu saja!” Kepala Graham mendongak, membiarkan sepasang mata menyorot langsung menuju sepasang mata milik Damon. “Kaupikir aku mampu bertahan kalau begini terus, ha?!”

Tawa Damon meledak. “Benarkah? Tapi kupikir kau bisa melewati yang seperti ini sebelumnya? Apa ini? Menyerah—uh, wow kau memukulku?”

Graham mendelik dan Damon harus rela mendapatkan satu lagi tinjuan di perutnya (oh, bahkan Damon baru sadar tinjuan Graham ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari yang terakhir dirasakannya). Namun, tentu saja Damon tidak bisa begitu saja menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar karena Graham yang mendesis sambil menjerit “ _Danmo_!” itu terlalu menarik.

Damon mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tersenyum geli dan mengucap, “Oke, aku menyerah. Kau brutal sekali.”

“Salahmu!”

Sepasang mata Damon mengerjap kaget begitu merasakan kecupan sekilas di garis rahangnya. Begitu matanya menangkap Graham, anak itu malah meninju perut Damon lagi disertai gumaman-gumaman yang Damon tangkap begini, “ _Sial, sial, kenapa kau bergerak_?!” dan entah apalagi karena Damon tidak bisa mendengar gumaman Graham dengan jelas.

Ah, ternyata meleset, ya? Damon ingin tertawa lagi karena Graham begitu menggemaskan. Namun, sadar bahwa Graham sangat-sangat malu, Damon hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Graham dan mengakhirinya dengan menelusuri riak rambut Graham yang begitu lembut di telapak tangannya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita menonton sesuatu yang bagus?” Tawar Damon akhirnya. “Sepertinya masih ada beberapa DVD yang belum sempat kita tonton.”

Graham menyetujui dengan cepat. Dan Damon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup tulang selangka Graham yang mengintip dari kaus santai yang Graham pakai. Tentu saja Damon berhasil mendapatkan Graham yang super terkejut (dan tidak lupa satu tinjuan lagi di perutnya) sebelum akhirnya beranjak dengan cepat untuk mengambil DVD.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata Graham menatap kucing jenis Persia yang baru saja Damon keluarkan dari kandang dengan penuh kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja, Damon yang baru pulang dari mengurus proyeknya membawa kandang berisi kucing jenis Persia berbulu putih lebat, berbadan cukup besar dan tampak sehat, dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan (sepertinya enak sekali untuk dipeluk). Namun, untuk apa seekor kucing di apartemen mereka?

“Ng, Da?” Damon tampak sibuk dengan Kucing Persia itu (dan sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai jenis keperluan untuk si kucing dari kantong besar berwarna hitam yang bahkan baru Graham sadari keberadaannya di tepi sofa). “Kucing siapa ini?”

“Milik kita.” Kepala Damon bergerak, menatap Graham sejenak dan memberikan senyum sebelum kembali beralih pada kantung raksasa itu. “Kau boleh menganggapnya milikmu, aku tidak keberatan.”

Graham mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bingung. Dan Damon yang masih saja disibukkan dengan keperluan si kucing sama sekali tidak membantu. “Kau membelinya?” Graham melihat Damon mengangguk dan menjawab “ _Ya_ ,” dengan singkat. “Buat apa? Maksudku siapa yang butuh kucing?”

Lalu Damon yang sudah selesai mengeluarkan segala keperluan kucing itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat naik. Graham mendengus. Lihat, kenapa malah Damon yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung seakan tidak mengerti apa yang Graham tanyakan?

“Kau?” Damon masih tampak bingung. Diangkatnya Kucing Persia berbulu putih lebat itu ke depan, nyaris menyentuh dada Graham kalau saja Graham tidak refleks mengambil langkah mundur. “Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau kesepian?”

“Hah?” Sepasang mata Graham mengerjap. Oh, dia mulai mengerti maksud Damon membeli kucing gemuk itu. “Tunggu. Jadi kau membelikanku kucing karena aku bilang kesepian? Serius?”

“Tepat.” Damon tertawa, membawa kucing itu ke dalam pelukan (dan Graham sama sekali tidak paham kenapa dirinya melotot—seakan terjadi begitu saja). “Supaya kau tidak bosan dan bisa bermain dengan Pete ini.”

“ _Pete_?!” Diserukan nama itu dengan nada yang meninggi, walau Damon tidak sengaja melakukannya (tunggu, atau dia memang sengaja?) “Kau bahkan sudah memberinya nama?!”

Ekspresi bingung dan tampak tidak mengerti kembali singgah di wajah Damon. “Apa selera namaku seburuk itu, Gra?”

“Oh Tuhan!” Tangan Graham meraih kepalanya sendiri. “Bukan itu maksudku, Da! Aku hanya … apa untungnya kau membelikanku kucing? Aku tidak butuh!”

Kepala Damon bergerak dan ada gumaman “Oh,” samar yang keluar dari bibirnya. Graham kesal sendiri. Dan seenteng bahu yang diangkat, Damon menjawab, “Kau bisa mengajaknya bicara.” Damon tertawa panjang dan Graham kembali mendelik ketika Kucing Persia itu tampak patuh dan nyaman di dada Damon. “Lihat? Kucing yang manis sekali.”

“Da, dengar.” Graham membuang napas panjang dan menunggu sampai Damon mengangguk lalu memusatkan tatapan padanya (dan Graham mencoba mengabaikan Kucing Persia dalam pelukan Damon itu). “Kau menyuruhku bicara banyak-banyak pada kucing sialan itu yang bahkan tidak paham— _sama sekali tidak paham_ —bahasa manusia?!” Graham mendengus. “Ide yang sangat bagus. Ha!”

“Oh, Gray, siapa tahu kau suka, ‘kan?” Dan dengan begitu Graham praktis mendelik (entah untuk kali ke berapa). “Pete sangat jinak—oi sebentar, Gray, aku belum selesai bicara!”

**.**

**.**

“Jangan tidur terlalu larut, Gra.”

Dan ucapan Damon hanya dibalas dengan gumaman singkat tanpa minat dari Graham. Tentu saja Damon paham bahwa Graham yang sedang sibuk menggambar itu tidak suka diusik, jadi hanya menjawab tanpa rasa begitu. Namun, malam yang sudah merangkak naik semakin matang begini tentu tidak baik untuk Graham. Anak itu butuh banyak istirahat.

Damon membiarkannya selama beberapa menit, tapi Graham tampaknya masih belum selesai. Ketika Damon memutuskan untuk duduk di atas ranjang, dilihatnya Graham yang masih sibuk dengan buku sketsanya di samping rak buku. Tampak sangat serius.

Damon membuang napas. “Ayo, Gra. Kau butuh tidur. Kau pasti lelah.”

Sepasang mata Damon mengamati Graham yang tidak bergerak. Dan bahkan tidak balas menatapnya barang sedikit ketika menjawab dengan, “Sebentar lagi.”

Sejujurnya Damon selalu heran setiap kali Graham menggambar sesuatu. Graham tampak begitu serius sampai-sampai Damon sering kali ragu walau hanya untuk memanggil saja. Graham seakan menunjukkan sikap tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali, jadi Damon lebih sering menunggu sampai Graham selesai.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sudah malam sekali dan Graham harus tidur. Jadi, Damon memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi. “Oh, ayolah Gray, kau bisa sakit. Teruskan saja besok pagi dan sekarang kau tidur. Oke?”

Kepala Graham bergerak dan sepasang mata itu menyorot Damon dengan tajam. Graham berdecak keras. “Kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang cerewet. Menyebalkan.”

Damon tertawa. Matanya mengamati Graham yang bangkit dan kemudian menjejalkan buku sketsanya di antara buku-buku dengan keras. Damon tertawa lagi. “Benar,” katanya, “dan kau seperti bocah laki-laki yang sedang merajuk?” Graham mendelik, mengundang Damon untuk tertawa lebih. “Nah, mari tidur.”

“Iya, iya. Aku datang!” Graham merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. “Sudah!”

Begitu Graham sudah berbaring dan tampak nyaman, Damon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Baru saja Damon memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja Graham bergerak mendekat, merebut sebagian bantal yang Damon gunakan.

“Wah,” kata Damon sambil menahan tawa, “lihat siapa yang tadi bilang enggan sekali tidur, tapi sekarang bersemangat sekali?”

“Berisik!”

Damon praktis tertawa, tidak menyadari ketika tangan Graham merambat naik menjambak rambutnya dengan gemas. “Bercanda.” Damon menepuk-nepuk Graham. “Mau kunyanyikan sesuatu supaya bisa cepat tidur?”

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Graham, langsung saja Damon menyanyikan larik pembuka yang langsung disambut Graham yang kembali merapat. Damon menyanyi sampai habisnya lagu, sampai Graham berhasil tertidur, dan sampai Damon akhirnya menyematkan ciuman ringan di dahi Graham yang tertutupi anak-anak rambut.

**.**

**.**

“Um … Da, aku tidak ingat kalau kita punya dua kucing?”

Graham menatap dua kucing jenis Persia dalam masing-masing paha Damon. Kucing yang baru Graham lihat berbulu abu-abu pucat di beberapa bagian dan selebihnya berwarna putih. Sama-sama gemuk, sama-sama menggemaskan, tapi bukan itu masalah pentingnya.

Dan seakan tidak mendukung Graham yang mati-matian memastikan diri bahwa dia salah lihat, Damon tersenyum (yang kelihatannya senang sekali). “ _Well_ , aku baru saja membelinya.”

“Lagi?” Graham duduk di ruang sofa sebelah Damon yang tidak terisi. Sepasang matanya mengamati dua kucing di paha Damon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Damon memang penuh kejutan, tapi serius, baru saja Graham berusaha menerima kehadiran Pete dan sekarang ada satu lagi kucing asing yang akan mengganggu dirinya? Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar bagus, _tidak_.

“Bukan masalah, ‘kan?” Damon menggerakkan kepalanya. “Lagi pula _mood_ -mu jelek terus, kupikir aku harus mencari sesuatu untukmu.” Tangan Damon mengelus dua kucing itu dengan lembut, sementara Graham mengamati dengan penuh dendam. “Dan lagi, kau tampak tidak suka aku mengurus Pete melulu. Karena itulah aku merasa perlu membeli satu lagi supaya adil. Masing-masing mendapat satu dan kau bebas pilih yang mana saja. Cukup adil, ‘kan?”

Ya Tuhan. _Ya Tuhan_. “Danmo!” Gigi-gigi Graham saling menekan dengan keras. “Bukan di situ letak masalahnya! Bukan di situ, Demi Tuhan!”

“Loh, bukan?” Pertanyaan kebingungan Damon langsung Graham tanggapi dengan keras. “Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau dua-duanya? Atau kau lebih suka hewan peliharaan—“

“Mate,” pangkas Graham sembari menatap Damon lewat sudut matanya. Bisa Graham lihat Damon yang bungkam dan balas menatap Graham dengan serius. “Terserah kau sajalah. Dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak butuh kucing! Aku cuma butuh kamu, Da, kamu! Proyek sialanmu itu—“

Ponsel Damon yang diletakkan di atas meja bernyanyi dengan keras. Layarnya berkedip-kedip dan Graham bisa membaca dengan jelas siapa yang menghubungi Damon siang-siang begini; _Dave_. Salah satu anggota band Damon.

Graham menggerutu. Dan sepertinya gerutuan itu terlalu keras karena detik selanjutnya, Damon menatap Graham seakan meminta persetujuan apakah Damon boleh mengangkat telefonnya atau tidak. Graham mengangguk dan kemudian beringsut menjauh sampai menyentuh pinggiran sofa.

Percakapan Damon terdengar begitu serius. Graham hanya menangkap beberapa penggal kata saja. Kata proyek, studio, lalu nama Alex adalah kata yang paling sering Graham dengar. Sambungan itu ternyata cukup lama dan sepertinya Graham bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang akan Damon katakan nanti.

“Gray?”

Sambungan sudah diputus, rupanya. Graham menggumam dan menggerakkan kepalanya ogah-ogahan. Dan seperti yang Graham tebak, di situlah Damon menunjukkan wajah bersalah yang diikuti kalimat, “Maafkan aku, Dave bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu diurus. Aku sempat menolak, tentu saja, tapi Alex ikut bicara dan katanya aku harus ada di sana untuk membantu.”

Tebakan Graham tepat sasaran. Tadinya Graham menolak untuk memberikan respons apa pun, tapi begitu sadar Damon menunggu dengan sabar, Graham membuang napas, “Kau harus pergi kalau begitu. Proyekmu itu harus segera diselesaikan.”

“Gray, maaf aku—“

“Bukan masalah,” sambar Graham kelewat cepat (yang juga mengagetkan dirinya sendiri) dan kemudian merebut dua kucing di paha Damon. “Aku akan mengurus Pete dan … um … Seth.” Setelah merampungkan kalimatnya, Graham melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari ruang tamu, dan membiarkan Damon sendiri sampai akhirnya Graham mendengar Damon pamit sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup Graham dengar samar-samar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Damon pikir, Graham akan marah besar. Sejujurnya Damon sama sekali tidak tega ketika Graham begitu saja mengizinkan Damon untuk memenuhi panggilan Dave yang super mendadak (terlebih saat itu Graham sedang bicara—yang sepertinya cukup serius). Dan Damon lebih dari tahu bahwa Graham kecewa besar, yang mungkin selebihnya adalah kemarahan yang dalam.

Maka, ketika Damon mendapati ruang tamu yang masih menyala terang, Damon langsung mencelos. Buru-buru langkah kakinya diseret sampai ke kamar dan Damon langsung mendapati Graham yang sedang mengelus dua Kucing Persia yang tidur di dekat kaki ranjang.

Graham belum tidur, padahal sudah hampir dini hari. Damon meloloskan napas panjang, mencoba untuk membiarkan rasa tercubit dalam dirinya semakin kuat. “Hei, Gra.”

Kepala Graham bergerak kemudian, menampilkan sepasang mata yang menatap Damon penuh. “Oh, kau sudah kembali.”

Dan meski nada itu terlontar terlalu datar tanpa emosi, Damon merasa cukup lega. Setidaknya, Graham mencoba sebaik mungkin, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Damon untuk tidak segera meminta maaf. “Maafkan aku, rapatnya lebih lama dari yang kuduga.” Damon mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Graham. “Masih marah?”

“Mmm. Kau menyebalkan sekali.”

Damon mengangkat tangan, menepuk kepala Graham hati-hati. “Ada lagi?”

“Aku benci kucing-kucing ini. Aku cuma mau kamu.”

“Oke.” Damon merasakan Graham bergerak merapat. “Yang lain?”

Ada embusan napas panjang sebelum Graham menjawab dengan, “Akan kutambahkan nanti kalau aku ingat.”

Damon tertawa. “Baiklah. Dan hei, sepertinya kau mengurus Pete dan …,” ucapan Damon terhenti, sibuk mengingat nama yang Graham berikan pada kucing yang lain, “Seth—ah, benar, Seth—dengan baik.”

“Hanya karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka begitu saja tanpa diurus.” Damon mengangguk, mendengarkan Graham yang tampaknya belum selesai. “Aku tidak suka mereka, Da. Mereka menggangguku.”

“Aku akan membantu mengurus mereka—Gra? Kenapa kau tidak setuju begitu?” Dan ketika Graham menyembur “ _Kau salah lihat_! _Aku akan senang karena tidak harus mengurus mereka, jangan salah paham_!” kelewat cepat, Damon hanya bisa tertawa. “Baiklah, kita butuh tidur, kau terlihat lelah.”

Damon membimbing Graham naik ke ranjang dengan Graham yang membalas kalimatnya sambil mendengus, “Dan itu salahmu, Da!”

Damon mengiyakan, lalu menyuruh Graham untuk berbaring di sebelahnya (yang langsung Graham penuhi dengan cepat). “Nah, lagu apa yang kauinginkan sebagai pengantar tidur?”

“Lagu yang selama ini tidak bisa kaunyanyikan.”

“Loh, bagaimana caranya, kalau begitu?” Namun, Graham malah menjawab dengan “ _Mana kutahu, nyanyikan saja_ ,” jadi Damon membuang napas dan tersenyum penuh. “Baiklah, Mate, dengarkan baik-baik, oke?”


End file.
